


Cakes and Other Delicacies

by NarryEm



Series: One Direction Erotica/Fluff-fest/Wangst as written by EmilyY [58]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2498783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/NarryEm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Bressie’s birthday and Niall just wants to make him happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cakes and Other Delicacies

 

“Happy birthday, Brez!” Niall says, throwing himself into Bressie’s arms and kissing him all over the face.

“Haha, thanks,” Bressie sets him down gently and kisses him on the nose. “You’re quite excited.”

“Of course, it’s me boyfriend’s birthday! And I personally baked a cake for ya!”

“With my help,” Harry adds as he heads towards the kitchen. “I am not cleaning up your mess, Horan. Oh, and be safe, kids!” With a maniacal laughter, Harry leaves the room.

Surely enough, the kitchen looks like all types of ingredients exploded all over it three times over. On the table, there is a two-layer cake with Bressie’s name and thirty-four candles on top of it.

Bressie scoops up some of the cake with his forefinger and pops it in his mouth. “Hmm, delicious. Harry definitely did most of the work.”

Niall frowns. “I did the decoration and stuff and helped him make the batter.”

Bressie laughs and kisses Niall again, this time on the lips. The kiss is sweet from the cake remaining in Bressie’s mouth and Niall leans his body weight into Bressie. Things get heated up quickly and soon, Bressie is lifting up Niall and carrying him to his bedroom.

The inside of the bedroom is dark with the curtains drawn and he throws Niall down onto the centre of his bed. Niall’s pale face is already flushed and his thin t-shirt clings to his slim little body. He tugs the sweatpants off and the t-shirt impatiently, letting Niall do the same for him.

And what Niall is wearing surprises him.

“Sexy,” Brez comments, fingers tracing the edges of the lacy knickers Niall has got on.

“Thought we’d try something new tonight,” Niall smirks, blush deepening on his cheeks.

Bressie tugs at the leg with a finger and slides it down a bit. His fingertips graze Niall’s soft cock, which twitches in interest.

He licks at the tip and then down to the base and at the balls. A soft moan leaves Niall’s mouth and when Bressie touches his tongue to Niall’s entrance, he is surprised that it’s already wet.

“Wanted you in me right away,” Niall confesses. “Got meself ready thinking ‘bout ya. Made me come just from my fingers when I imagined that it was you splitting me open with your cock.”

Bressie groans lowly in the back of his throat and reaches up to kiss Niall hungrily. Two of his fingers slip inside easily and when he presses into Niall’s prostate, Niall yelps into his mouth and then clutches at his shoulders. Bressie stretches one arm out to search for a condom and lube in the nightstand and when he finds it, places it beside him on the bed.

Niall brings one hand down to grip both his and Bressie’s pricks and starts to rub them together. It feels really good and even though they had a quickie in the shower in the early hours of the morning, Bressie’s cock swells up fast and so does Niall’s. He adds his hand on top of Niall’s and tease the slit a bit, delighting in the small gasp that Niall emits.

“Brez . . . hurry,” Niall whines, squeezing his hand impatiently. “Make love to me with all you got.”

And Bressie can never say no to Niall, especially when his face is beautifully mottled with arousal and the raw desire. He kisses Niall’s eyelids quickly before tearing the condom packet open and rolling it down his dick. He puts some lube on his dick and then positions himself. Niall makes a disdainful sound and rushes up, flipping them over in the moment of surprise and straddling Bressie. He doesn’t say a word as he sinks down on Bressie’s erection.

“Ngh, so big, you fill me up so good,” Niall moans, face contorting with equal parts pain and pleasure. He waits a heartbeat or two before he lifts himself up and then back down. There isn’t much finesse to the way he moves as he’s sort of desperate to come, really. He tugs at his own prick for several minutes and once Bressie starts to hit his prostate with every thrust, it doesn’t take long for him to come.

“C’mon,” Niall rasps, still bouncing on Bressie’s cock even though he is starting to feel a bit sore. “Fill me up.”

And that’s the final push, the feverish look in Niall’s blue eyes and the way his small hands dig into Bressie’s hips. Bressie comes with a loud grunt and the moment he does, Niall collapses on top of him.

“We’re gonna do this again in half an hour,” Niall mumbles dopily. “After a tiny nap.”

Bressie smiles and pulls out carefully. Niall winces and Bressie kisses him in apology. “Will do chief.”


End file.
